Naruto kagura
by Natashi the blood god
Summary: Naruto stuck in a different dimension with no way of getting home so he'll try to get used to this new world and fighting a few girls along the way (This is my second story...:P hate me) (Also there is not a lot of Senran Kagura and Naruto crossovers so I thought I would be the few to write one)
1. In a New world

(This is the last part of the 4 war arc)

Both Naruto and Sasuke were both panting in sheer tiredness the both were fighting for the whole day both of them were on their knees blood pouring around there body's as they were laying on the ground

Naruto: "well Sasuke never thought you would push me this far," he said who was on his knees while Sasuke was standing in front of him with a Chidori in his left hand.

Sasuke: "It's time Naruto" he growled "It's time for you to die" he screamed thrusting his Chidori to Naruto who punched Sasuke into a cliff creating a small creator

Naruto: "you know Sasuke" he groaned getting up wiping the blood from his mouth "you're becoming a pain in the ass lately" he growled creating a Rasengan in his right arm

Sasuke: growling "I'm going to destroy everything you love starting with Konoha" he yelled and created another Chidori jumping from the cliff and trusted his left arm forward hoping to kill Naruto once and for all

Naruto: "not until I'll kill you first Sasuke after everything you've done" he roared jumping towards Sasuke thrusting his right arm forward

Sasuke: NARUTO

Naruto: SASUKE

They both roared and both final attacks collided creating a huge explosion both Naruto and Sasuke's attacks were trying to gain dominance they putted more power into their attacks as they were putting more power into their attacks it started to create a black hole but they didn't notice it yet but after a few seconds Naruto started to gain dominance and pushed back Sasuke's Chidori when Naruto's Rasengan grew bigger due to him putting more Chakra into it when Naruto saw the black hole it was creating

Naruto: 'damn I gotta kill him or else he'll destroy everything' he thought and put more Chakra in his Rasengan making it into a giant Rasengan "this is the end Sasuke this time you'll die for good" he yelled and pushed his Rasengan into the Chidori overwhelming it and hitting Sasuke in the heart killing him instantly but to make sure he was dead he let the Rasengan pierce his heart but he noticed he was being sucked into the black hole he tried to get away but was too tired to move

Naruto: 'well I guess I won't be Hokage after this heh' he thought and chuckled hollowly and went to sleep

(In a Forest near Hebijo)

Naruto groans as he was waking up from his small coma he took a look around his surroundings he looked like he was in a forest he got up and walked up towards the nearest lake he could find when he found it he kneeled down and started to wash his face and drink out of it when he looked at his reflection he was shocked to find he had the Sharingan and the Rinnegan

Naruto: 'what the hell why do I have the Sharingan and the Rinnegan' he thought and kept looking at them what he didn't is that 5 girls jumped down behind him

"Hey, you Male!" A white-haired Teen shouted at him gaining his attention he looked at them and saw 5 girls looking at him with suspicion he stood uphis body tense ready to fight

"Who are you?" Looking at them narrowing his eyes at them having a Kunai hidden in his sleeve readying himself

"We'll be the ones asking questions here, boy" this time a brunette yelled at him pointing a strange weapon at him

Naruto frowned "I'm not a boy I just turned 20 three days ago" Now irritated by the brunette who called him boy when he was clearly older than her and looking at the strange weapon curiously he wanted to question it but the white-haired one got his attention again

???: "what is your name?" she asked him wondering who he was and how he got here without any of them noticinguntil they felt a Huge amount of Chakra in the forest and went to check it out

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki a shinobi" he introduced himself to them before asking "what are your names?" He asked them

"My name is Miyabi the leader of Team Hebijo"she stated to him and he nodded in acceptance at her answer

"What about the rest of you four?" Naruto questioned the other four

"my name is Ryoubi" the brunette now named Ryoubi and looked away from him acting as if she was better then him to which made his eye twitch in annoyance but said nothing to her but he knew he could kill her in a second if she kept that attitude up

Naruto nodded at the answer and looked at the next one who had purple hair and a weird stuffed animal which had lipstick on it but said nothing

"My...Name...Is...Murasaki..." The purple one now named Murasaki. Naruto nodded at her and greeted her nicely despite her looking like she doesn't get out a lot

A blond one rushed up to him pressing her abnormally large breast into his chest he blushed a bit from her actions"Uh so uh what's your name?" he asked looking down at her due to him being 6'0 which was tall for a normal person

The blond one had a seductive look on her face "Hi my name is Ryouna make me your bitch, ignore me when I'm crying, hit me when I'm acting naughty, make me your pet" now having a weird face looking like she had an organism by just talking

Naruto now having a full-blown blush and a shocked look on his face on what she said to him

He yelled at her "WHAT KINDA SHIT WILL MAKE YOU. MAKE 'ME' DO THAT TO YOU!" he yelled at her to which she yelled in pleasure "Yes like that master!" she yelled blissfully at him and Naruto groaned at her and turned to the next on "you what's your name before I'll lose my mind all over this shit" he grumbled to himself

A light brown teen looked at him "My name is Imu" she said to him and looked at him "enough questions we want to know who or what you are" she yelled at him to which he grunted in annoyance hoping she didn't bring that up again

The other 4 were tensed now that the introductions were done. Naruto looked at them "To be honest I can't really tell you that unless you gain my full trust which I highly doubt you will anytime soon" He smirked at them

Ryoubi growled in anger "Then we'll force it out of you!" she yelled and pointed her rifle at him and aimed it at his head "You know what I change my mind your worth nothing" she yelled and shot it the bullet going for his head

Naruto looked at the bullet speeding at him and caught it between his fingers shocking Ryoubi and the others "Is this what was gonna kill me?" he question Ryoubi and examined the bullet in his hand "Looks like a pea shooter from what I see" he tossed the bullet away and looked at them "Is that all you have because if it is then I'm disappointed" he frowned at them and got into stance

"Well what are you waiting for?" he smiled at them "I wanna be entertained" Imu snarled and rushed at him with her bo staff raised in the airand swung it down at him to which he dodged to the side letting her weapon hit the ground creating a crack on the ground

He sighed and looked at her and her other 4 teammates "Well are you gonna help your teammate?" raising an eyebrow at them and still dodging Imu's attacks

Imu growled and yelled "Stop dodging and fight me" started to swipe her bo staff faster but he still dodged. The others tensed up and rushed up to him Miyabi with her sword on her hand, Ryoubi preparing her rifle, Ryouna Now shooting her Pistol like-weapon at him Murasaki ran with her stuffed animal

( I forgot what weapon Muraski has :P)

Naruto prepared himself with his man-made weapon:

He smirked and rushed at them as well "Let's see what you got" he pared his blade with Miyabi's Sword and both started to swing at each other sparks appearing when the two blades touched they kept fighting until he sensed Imu running up to him he kicked her away making her grunt in pain and fell down Ryoubi aimed her gun at his head and shot her rifle the bullet now soaring towards his head.

Naruto looked at the bullet and kicked Miyabi away and rolled away dodging the bullet he got up and saw Ryouna shooting her dual pistol at him he rushed dodging every single one and was suddenly behind her his Karambit the blade was dripping with blood a bit and flicked it away he stood up and looked at her Ryouna looked at him confused "You didn't hit me, Master,?" until she felt a small trickle of blood on her cheek she touched it moaning a bit from the pain "Yes master this is how you treat me" she smiled at him and fell down feeling hot "Fuck me master" she moaned.

Naruto blushing at what she was doing but didn't say anything and walked up to them knowing she was down for the count Murasaki rushed at him and started to send a flurry of punches and kicks at him to which he blocked or dodged. He now went offensive and started to fight backhe hit her in the chest and head a few times

He held back a lot of his power until he hit her in the face making her fly back knocked out

"Mura!" Imu yelled seeing her sister knocked out she growled at Naruto and rushed at him with her bo staff raised above her head "DIE!" she yelled and swung it down towards his head hoping to crack it open

Naruto looked up and sighed he easily dodged and went behind her chopping her neck knocking her out now the only ones that were left awake were Miyabi and Ryoubi he smirked and threw a special kunai at Ryoubi and teleported above her he grabbed her head and slammed it to the ground instantly knocking her out

He looked at Miyabi "and then there was one" he smiled and started to walk towards her

Miyabi tensed herself and rushed at him with her blade by her right side and swung it at him to which he blocked it with his karambit she tried to knee him in the kidney but he grabbed her hand and pulled her hand bringing her face close to his

Naruto looked at her eyes and saw her pain and suffering when she was a child "you lost your mother when you were young huh?" he asked her shocking Miyabi

Miyabi was now wondering how he knew that she lost her mother when she was a child "how did you know I lost my mother?" she asked

Naruto sighed and suddenly went behind her surprising her "you'll find out soon enough" he whispers in her ear and hit a pressure point on her neck making her fall asleep he grabbed her gently and laid her to the ground he stood up looked around the forest "I gotta get out of here I sense more chakra coming here" he jumped to a tree and started to hop from tree to tree getting away from the area

(Few hours late at night)

Naruto now on top of a mountain he looked at the night sky "I'll see you again Miyabi" he smiled and went to his makeshift home and slept for the night

(At Hebijo same time as Naruto)

Miyabi was looking out the window in her room after the other shinobis came to help them he was already gone. After they were recovering in the infirmary she was the first to wake up and look at the conditions of her teammates Ryouna was fine only a cut on her cheek. Ryoubi had a bruised eye and a broken nose and a busted lip. Imu was still knocked out. Murasaki had the worst she had multiple bruises in her chest and face she had a black eye and a busted lip as well.

After all of that Miyabi went to her room and looked out to the night sky and thought about the shinobi she met and how he got here and how powerful he truly is

"Your an interesting one Naruto" she whispered to herself "and next time we meet I'll find out how you know my deepest secret" she looked out and walked to bed laying there until she fell asleep.

(Well that was the first chapter and damn took me a long time as well but I don't know any of there arts as I am still researching on what the do. This Naruto is 3 years older than the canon one and this story will have a bit of DBS references and as to why he had Sasuke's eyes that will be explained in the next chapter)

(Well this is Natashi signing out!)

Words: 2229


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting Team Hebijo Naruto was now walking around the forest and keeping his senses high as he was walking around what he didn't know was that he would meet another team called team Hanzo.

Team Hanzo was walking around the forest trying to get some fresh air after training from aprivate school for training Shinobi.

"Well, now that was done training for the day how about we relax in a waterfall nearby here?" Asked Asuka looking at her team who nodded at her suggestion

Another black hair girl named Ikaruga was silent and looking around having a feeling they're gonna meet someone soon enough

A blond hair girl named Katsuragi was now fondling Asuka's breast "man never thought you would have big and soft breast Asuka" she smiled lewdly at her making Asuka moan and tried to stop her

A white-haired one named Yagyuu sighed "Dang it Katsuragi" she covered her friend's eyes "Ikaruga please" looking at her who nodded and rushed at Katsuragi hitting her on the head knocking her out

Asuka sighed in relief "thank you Ikaruga" she thanked her "your welcome" she smiled and started to drag Katsuragi with them

"Hey what's going on did someone turned off the light?" A pink one asked who had her eye's covered by Yagyuu "Did something happened?"

Yagyuu who nowrealized she still had her hands over her eyes "Oh sorry about that Hibari" she removed her hands from her eyes

"It's okay Yagyuu" she giggled at her friendwho blushed a bit and looked away and was about to say something.

"Stop" Asuka called out and made her team stop suddenly. Ikaruga looked at her leader "what is it Asuka?" She asked to which Asuka said, "I sense a huge amount of Chakra near the waterfall" she looked at them and the team now started following the enormous Chakra she felt

(With Naruto a few minutes earlier)

Naruto after walking away from Team Hebijo he jumped from tree to tree until he saw a waterfall he looked at it and got an idea 'well it's been some time since I had a shower' he thought and dropped from the tree he was on and started to walk up to the waterfall.

Once he made it he took off his jacket and shirt along with his pants leaving him with just his boxers 'Well since no one is here at the moment I can take a bath in peace' he jumped into the water and started to clean himself but also keeping his senses high as well after all of that he decided to see if there were any fish in the place so he swam down to the water

(Back with Team Hanzo)

Team Hanzo followed the enormous Chakra that Asuka felt and kept on following it. Once they made to there destination the team started to look around until Hibari called out "Hey guys look at what I found!" She yelled and the team all walked up to her.

"Guy's look at this" she pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor. Asuka looked at it and picked up the jacket "Wonder who this belongs to?" She asked and the team looked at the jacket and the other clothes not noticing Naruto behind them.

After Naruto came back to the surface disappointed that there were no fish in the water he hopped out and looked around only to see another team of girls and they seem to be looking at his jacket and at the rest of his clothes he sighed and got out of the water and silently walked up to them without making a sound

"Hey do you mind if I have those back there the only clothing I have as of right now," he said behind them scaring the five girl's and turned around and looked at him "what?" He asked confused

The girl's looked at the man that suddenly appeared behind them without them feeling his presence. "Who are you?" Asked Asuka and her team tensed at him

"Me well the name is Naruto Uzumaki a Shinobi" he smiled at them "well are you gonna give me my clothes back because it's getting kinda chilly for me" he shivered a bit from the air hitting his skin

"Before we do that how did you get here without anyone seeing you?" Ikagura she questioned the male shinobi. Naruto looked at her and the team he sighed "As of right now I don't know but and you didn't gain my trust I can't tell you I'm sorry" he looked at the team

Katsuragi looked at her team and him and asked "How about we make a deal?" she asked him and her team. Naruto looked at her "What kind of deal?" he asked her "You against all five of us?" she stated her team looked at her in shock. "Katsuragi that won't be fair" She whispered to her "I mean it's five against one" She looked at him he was talking to Hibari and Yagyuu looked at him in suspicion gripping her umbrella tightly

"Naruto I've thought out the deal," Katsuragi said gaining his attention he looked at her "So what's the deal?" he asked "You are to fight all of five of us if we win you tell us how you got here and you get to leave here butt naked" she smirked at her deal making her team look at her in disbelief. "Okay then if I win then I get to leave without telling you anything and have all of my clothes and last but not least you get leave butt naked as well" he explained his deal to them

The girl's blushed with the exception of Hibari who somehow put on his jacket leaving her pink one neatly folded on the grass "Wow this is nice" She smiled and zipped up the jacket but it was too big for her and the sleeves dangled on her arms "And it's warm too" she snuggled herself in order to feel more of its warmth "Hey if we win can I keep the jacket?" she asked Naruto

Naruto looked at her "How about you keep it looks really nice on you" He smiled at her to which she blushed and nodded at him "Thank you Mr.Naruto" she smiled but Yaguu wasn't happy she growled and looked at him "Can we start now!" she yelled at her team and got her umbrella and pointed at him "I wanna humiliate him"

Askua and Naruto looked at her in confusion but both of them looked at each other and nodded Naruto now mysteriously having his pants and sandals on and got into stance along with the others

"3..." Naruto started and tensed himself with his Karambit on his right hand and another knife at his hand:

"2..." Asuka said and her team got into a stance with her dual swords out Ikagura pulling out her sword Katsuragi kicking to what seem to be metal boots and Yagyuu flicking her umbrella and spikes seem to appear on the top and lastly Hibari who didn't seem to have a weapon put up her fist and got ready

"1!" Naruto yelled and rushed at the team.

The team tensed but rushed at him anyway Asuka slashed both of her swords at him but he blocked and both started to fight with there blades. As they fought Naruto felt Katsuragi behind him he kicked Asuka away and used his elbow to block a knee attack from her

He smirked at her she smiled back and chuckled at him "Your not bad for a supposed Shinobi" She smirked and started to send a flurry of kicks at him to which he blocked or dodged but sent back a few kicks himself

Katsuragi was shocked that someone was actually standing up to her kicks but smirked "Your fun Blondie" Naruto chuckled caught her leg with a arm surprising her "Wha-" she was cut of when he lifted her up using one arm and slammed her to the ground hard and kept slamming her the ground until he had enough and threw her to a tree

Katsuragi groaned in pain her back felt like hell 'His strength is out of this world he lifted me up like I was nothing' she thought and tried to get up but yelped in pain 'can't get up looks like I'm out the game' she groaned and laid there

The others were shocked that Naruto dealt Katsuragi like she was nothing but both Asuka and Ikagura looked at each other and nodded and both rushed at him from behind and in front of him

Naruto looked at the both of them and chuckled and let them come to him. Asuka and Ikagura smirked thinking and slashed at him but he ducked shocking them he used his legs to kick them in the chin and flew back

They groaned in pain but got up Ikagura and Asuka rushed at him and started to slash at him to which he block or dodged

(Think the one in the blond is Naruto while the other one is Asuka and Ikagura)

As Naruto blocked and dodged there attacks he ducked under Asuka's double slash and uppercut her in the chin making her fly up and hit the ground

Asuka laid on the ground groaning in pain 'He only hit me in the chin but why the hell can't i move' she tried to move but couldn't 'looks like I'm out of the game last time I'll ever agree with Katsuragi' she thought and laid there motionlessness

Naruto looked at the remaining three he looked at Ikagura and Yagyuu they both rushed at him and started to attack them he smirked and also rushed at them he ducked under Ikagura's slash and started to fight Yagyuu who looked at him and growled and used the blades of her umbrella to which he backed away but used his fist to punch her from behind she fell to the ground holding her nose in pain Yagyuu and Naruto kept on fighting until Naruto had enough and teleported behind her and chopped her neck knocking her out

Ikagura got up holding her bleeding nose and shakily held her sword 'Who is he?' she thought 'He defeated Asuka, katsuragi, Yagyuu like they were nothing' she thought and got into her stance and rushed at him and both started to fight

(Ignore the lighting that Sasuke creates)

As they fought Ikagura felt her defense break little by little until Naruto slashed and she blocked only to have her sword fly away from her hand and land a few feet away from them she looked at Naruto and her sword but she knew the outcome if she tried to get her sword so she rushed at him with a hidden blade and started to slash at him but he dodged every single one of them

Naruto chuckled and kept on dodging until her had enough and caught her hand grabbed the small blade and threw it away from them Ikagura looked at him in fear until he uppercut her chin making her fly and land a few feet away from Asuka but she was knocked out before she could even hit the ground

Naruto looked at the four he defeated and looked at the last one...Hibari she shook in fear and looked at him with tears welled up in the corner of her eyes but got up with a determined look and face 'She reminds me when i was younger' he thought and chuckled silently but got into stance but Hibari didn't instead she got into throwing position 'What is she do-' he was cut off when she started to throw shurikens at him he was surprised and caughtcompletely off guard but reacted in time to throw Shurikens as well

They dodged every Shuriken thrown at each other until they ran out Hibari fell on her back tired from throwing and dodging Shuriken Naruto walked up to her to see if she was awake only to be surprised to see her sleeping he chuckled until he felt something dripping from his cheek he toughed it and looked at his hand to see blood 'I thought i dodged those Shurikens but looks like she's the first one to actually inflicted damage on me' he smiled and looked at her 'She has potential to become a great ninja' he smiled and jumped away but not leaving a few clones there just encase.

(Night)

Naruto back at his makeshift home laid on bed thinking about the girls he met the past two days he chuckled and closed his eyes 'I get the feeling I'm gonna meet more of these kunoichi soon' he smiled one more time before going to sleep

(With team Hanzo)

After the five waking up Yagyuu immediately went to Hibari to see if she was okay but she said she was fine and all of them walked back to school and went to the infirmary to heal up their injury

Asuka Had a bruised chin and stomach but was fine

Katsuragi had a bruised and swollen back so she won't be training for a few weeks until she heals up

Yagyuu was fine as well she was chopped in the neck

Hibari was also fine no injury but tired and still had Naruto's jacket looks like he did let her keep it

Ikagura was injured the most having a bruised chin stomach and broken nose so she won't be training for a week or two

After Asuka was checked out of the infirmary she sat on her bed looking out into the night sky thinking about Naruto 'Wonder where you are now Naruto you seem an interesting...Shinobi' she blushed and laid down after pulling the blanket up to her neck and finally went to sleep

(Well that was chapter 2 of Naruto And Senran Kagura the fight scenes may suck so sorry but anyway chapter 3 will release soon!)

(Natashi1267 out!)

(Also check out my wattpad account...well that is if you have wattpad to see the gifs and images)

Words:2511


	3. Team Yumi

(With Naruto after a long night of sleeping)

Once Naruto woke up from his slumber he first went to the bathroom and went to look in the Mirror only to see the Sharingan and the Rinnegan 'Why the hell do I have this and why is the Rinnegan looking so different to what Sasuke had' he thought and kept looking at them.

(This is what they look like)

(Choose either one they look cool anyway)

Now he looked at the Sharingan part

(Same as the Rinnegan)

As Naruto was looking at them he thought 'Kurama might know something' he thought and walked out his house and walked around until he found a clearing he looked around and started to meditate.

(Another part of the forest)

A group of five young women were walking in the depths of the forest until one decided to ask their team leader"So why are we walking today Yumi" A young women with light blond hair was walking with her team leader along with three other young women who were looking at her in curiosity as well wondering why their team leader wanted to walk around this part of the forest.

"Because Shiki our Sensei got word from Hanzo Academy that Asuka's Team was defeated by a supposed male Shinobi" The now named Yumi looked at Shiki who had a shocked look along with the other three. A supposed Shinobi defeated Team Asuka that was bizarre how can a lonely Shinobi defeat a group of five girls who were the best in their academy

"Well, are they alright I mean the Shinobi might've had back up to help him fight those girls" The one in a mask tried to figure the outcome maybe he did have back up to help him in the fight. Yumi looked at her "No Murakumo he was alone and from what the team and our Sensei said "He was barely trying and could tell he was holding back much of his power" She said to them on what her Sensei told her "And that the only damage he took was a cut to the cheek from Hibari" was all she said and the group kept on walking.

"Well, what about the team how much damage did they sustain?" A young woman named Yozakura looked at Yumi "I mean if the Shinobi only got a cut in the cheek by the innocent Hibari then the Asuka's team is no better" Yumi looked at her and nodded "Yes the team was injured badly with the exception of Hibari" she told her

Another young woman named Minori called out "Well did our Sensei get the name of the Shinobi?" she asked the team "Yes they did the name of the Shinobi is Naruto Uzumaki is what he's called" She said to her to which Minori nodded at her answer "What does he look like?" she asked again Yumi looked at them trying to remember what her Sensei told her "Well he has blond hair tan skin and he wears orange pants, Sandles and a white shirt" she described to the team who nodded and Minori happy her answers were filled out.

As the team traveled deeper into the forest Yumi held up her hand to which the team stopped and looked at her "I sense something with an enormous amount of Chakra" she looked around until her head stopped at a distance "There!" she yelled and rushed at the source of the Chakra with her team following after her.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now mediating until he found himself in a familiar sewer and looked in front of him to see the great nine-tailed fox in front of him.

"Hey Kurama I want to ask you a question?" he called out to the beast who opened a lone eye and looked at him "If you are wondering why you have the two strongest Dōjutsu in Shinobi history I took control of your body when you were in a small coma"He told him and closed his eye.

Naruto looked shocked "But why I mean what use do I have with these two when I'm already powerful enough?" Kurama now fully looked at him in the face with both eyes opened " Because I didn't want the people of the Shinobi world to use the power of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan"he told Naruto and turned his head away from him "Now leave I need my rest when I saved yourass through that portal" he grumbled and went back to sleep Naruto sighed and exited out of his mindscape.

(Back to the real world)

Team Yumi was hiding in the trees looking at Naruto in confusion when they got to his location he was just sitting there meditating doing nothing the other looked at each other and started to whisper to each other.

Murakumo who looked at her leader "what should we do now?" she asked to which Yumi responded "We just watch as for now if he moves that's when we attack got it?" she asked the rest of her team who nodded at her and waited for him to wake up so they can attack him by surprise.

(They could've just attacked him when he was mediating :P)

Naruto now opening his eyes and looked around only to hear "NOW!" he jumped away and slid back and looked in front of him only to see another group of girls 'What the hell is up with these girls' he sweat-dropped on the back of his head and got up and looked "Who are you?" he asked.

Yumi walked up from the group and looked at him with a serious look on her face "My name is Yumi and this is my team" she displayed her team to him "And we were wondering if you were the Shinobi that defeated team Asuka?" she asked him and Naruto nodded at her "Yeah that was me why?" he asked Yumi and she looked at him and took a stance "Were here to bring you in and ask how you defeated Asuka."

Naruto chuckled and also took a stance and looked at her "That is my little secret" he smirked at them to which Yumi growled "Then will force it out of you" she and her team rushed at him and with Yozakura punching him with her metallic fist to which he blocked and smirked at her.

(Replace Broly with Yozakura and Vegeta with Naruto)

As both Yozakura and Naruto traded punches the team looked at them until Shiki decided to help her teammate she rushed at the both of them and held her scythe beside her and slashed at him and looked and grabbed the tip of the scythe and looked at her and smirked Yozakura took the chance and tried to punch him in the face to which he blocked without looking at her.

Yumi and Murakumo watched as both Yozakura and Shiki tried to hit him but with no success what so ever. both looked at each other and nodded and rushed with Yumi sending ice wolves at Naruto and Murakumo rushing in to help both of her teammates.

Naruto looked at the three and smirked and started to attack them until he looked behind him to see three ice wolves he jumped up and slammed one to the groundbreaking it and grabbed another one and threw it at Yumi who dodged and started to throw ice shards at him to which he dodgedand punched Yumi in the stomach making her cough up spit and a bit of blood.

She staggered back until she stood still and fell back on the ground her body racking in pain Shiki looked at her leader in shock until she looked at Naruto in anger along with Yozakura they both rushed at him with the intent to kill him Murakumo followed in pursuit Minori rushed to Yumi Hoping she was okay.

The three started to attack Naruto who looked at them in amusement both Shiki and Murakumo started to attack him with their blades to which Naruto used his own blades as well and Yozakura rushed behind him and tried to punch him in the back while also hoping she would break his spine. Naruto didn't seem to notice her as he was distracted by the two girls and to what to seem like he was struggling between the two Yozakura hit her fist on his back she smirked when she heard a crack on his back. Both Shiki and Murakumo took the chance and plunged their blades into his chest and pulled them out Naruto stumbled back a bit until he fell down blood dripping from his mouth and chest.

They looked at him and stared at each other until Shiki "What should we do now?" she asked looking at the body Yozakura looked at her dully "We do nothing we killed him let's go and make sure Yumi is alright" they were about to leave until Murakumo called out "Wait, guys,!" the two looked at her "What is it Murakumo?" Shiki asked "I don't think he's dead I mean he went down too easily" she stated to them Yozakura scoffed "Well he looks dead to me I mean look at him" She pointed at his body "He has a broken spine and you two shoved your blades into his body no one can survive that" She explained to Murakumo she looked at the body then back at her and was about to say something until she had a Senbon on her neck and fell down on the floor unmoving.

"MURAKUMO!" they both yelled and ran up to her. She didn't look she was breathing they thought of the worst "S-she's dead" Shiki said in shock Yozakura looked at the body and started to look around the forest "COME ON OUT YOU FUCKING COWERED AND FIGHT US AS YOU MEAN IT!" She yelled until she heard a chuckle she looked at the direction of laughter and to her shock and fear it was Naruto standing there with no injury's on him what so ever "H-how we killed you." she pointed at the body.

He looked at the body and snapped the body suddenly 'poof' the body was now gone meaning that this whole time they were fighting a clone she looked back at the real him "You were there the whole time weren't you" she looked at him who nodded she growled and rushed at him and sent a barrage punches which he dodged easily with a calm look on his face.

"Stop dodging me and fight me" She growled and kept sending her punches at him. After a few minutes he still dodging with a calm look but he had enough and started to fight back as they both kept trading blows to each other.

They kept on fighting until Yozakura felt her metallic fist start to dent his blows 'When they said his strength was otherworldly I didn't think he would hit this hard' she thought as she struggled but kept on fighting. Naruto looked at her and smirked 'I can tell that her weapon is starting to dent but I gotta give credit to her she can actually put up a fight' he thought and kept on fighting.

(With Shiki and Minori)

The two young women were trying to help their partners they moved Yumi to a safe location and moved Murakumo next to Yumi they looked at the both of them they looked at each other and nodded this Shinobi needed to be brought down and ran towards their teammate hoping they still had time to help her.

(Back with the two)

They both kept on fighting until Yozakura finally landed a punch to his gut which made him grunt a bit.

Naruto grunted in surprise 'either these girls are good or I'm slacking off on my training' he thought and looked at her "Your the second one to actually hit me heh" he chuckled "But it's not enough to stop me" he looked at her and backed up "You're gonna be the first to see me in this form" he growled and started to build up his power.

Yozakura looked at him in confusion 'I'll be the first one to see him in a form what is talking about?' she thought and looked at him and got into her defensive mechanism 'Shiki Minori you guys better hurry up' she thought on last time and got ready for his assault.

Naruto growled and roared as red energy started to surround him until he finally yelled out "KAIOKEN!".

As he was powering up Yozakura along with Shiki and Minori looked at him in shock "H-his power it's incredibly high and from what I can tell this isn't his full power" Shiki looked at him with sweat dripping down from her head "Get ready guy's" getting into stance along with Yozakura and Minori.

Naruto now stood there with a serious look on his face with the red aura surrounding him "Are you ready?" he asked them Shiki said nothing and rushed at him and started to slash her scythe at him he blocked them with only a finger shocking her.

'How is he blocking my attacks with only a finger my scythe should've cut off his finger' she thought and started to slash faster. Naruto got tired and kicked her in the chin making her fly up in the air until Naruto teleported above her and did a palm strike on her stomach making her fly back down until she hit the ground knocked out.

Yozakura growled and rushed at him punching him in the face only to be shocked that her punch didn't do any damage to him.

She had a shocked face with a hint of fear she backed up "S-so this is you'er full power huh" she stuttered a bit and looked at him. "No this isn't even half my power this is the first part of it" Naruto told her and rushed at her and the both started to trade blows until Yozakura's Metallic fist broke after the first 15 hits she looked at them in shock and back at him "Y-you destroyed my weapon" she rushed and started to punch him with anger clearly on her face but Naruto dodged and caught her fist she tried to pull out until he bashed his forehead with her's making her grunt in pain her let her go he walked up to her and stopped she growled and tried to punch him he moved his head to the side and palmed her in the stomach making her stagger back.

Naruto walked up to her again and stopped he was a bit closer until he rose his arm and his hand made into a two finger jester in the middle of her chest until he punched her.

Yozakura coughed up spit and a little a bit of blood and the blow was so great that the air pressure was visible to the eye she had a dazed look on her face until she fell back still away but dazed from the hit.

Naruto still in his Kaioken looked at Minori who was looking at him in fear "You'er like Hibari innocent and happy-go-lucky types huh" he started to walk to her to which she backed up in fear "Sorry about what I did to your friends back their" he apologized Minori said nothing but rushed with her bucket in hand and swiped it at him the bucket hit him in the head but it looked like it didn't do any damage "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked her she said nothing and backed away until he fell down to her bottom "W-what are you going to do?" she looked at him "Nothing but I am going to leave a parting gift" He took off his headband and tied it around her head "Oh yeah and the girl Murakumo isn't dead she is only in a near death state okay" he smiled and started to walk away "See you guys later" he chuckled and flew away.

Minori looked at him and took off the headband tied around her head then back at him flying away "What do you mean were going to meet you soon?" she thought out of the question until she remembered her teammates and rushed to help her team.

(Night with Naruto)

Naruto back at his home was looking into the night sky "Well this is getting interesting" he chuckled until he groaned in pain "Man never thought the kaioken would hurt this bad" He grumbled and walked back inside his house for a goodnight rest.

(With team Yumi)

After Minori with the help of other Shinobi took them to the infirmary after they were treating their injury's the team painfully got to there rooms for a good nights rest. Yumi looked at the sky and thought 'Where ever you are Shinobi we will find you and we will know what you are' she looked at the sky one more time and went to sleep.

(Minori's room)

She looked at the headband that Naruto gave her 'Would he have been nice if we met on a different term?' she thought and put the headband on the night stool and laid on her bed and went to sleep.

(Well that was chapter 3 of this I think I went a bit to hard on the team but oh well *Shrugging* hope you guys have a good day/Night!)

(Natashi1267 out!)

(Words:3249)


	4. Please read this

(It has come to my attention from reading the reviews for Naruto Kagura that the story has no PLOT! Well yeah I know that the story has no plot and one of you said why are the girl's trying to kill him and that one said why does Naruto have the Kaioken well here are the reasons!)

1\. As to why Naruto has the Kaioken he was trained by Goku when he was in his world for a limited time.

2\. The girl's aren't trying to kill him why because they never met a male shinobi before and plus their SHINOBI of course there gonna kill him their trained to do it

3\. the final reason you people say that it has no plot. Well the reason it has no plot because this is a experimental story because this is my second story not my first.

These are the reasons that I have as of right now if some of the reasons don't make sense I'm sorry this is all I can think about so yeah sorry if you find it boring or just plain out having no plot.


	5. Exploring the City!

(As of right now I'm taking a break from the fighting so today Naruto is just gonna explore the city today!)

Naruto now waking up to the sounds of birds chirping he got up from his bed and looked out the window he smiled and started to do his morning business. After he was done he walked out of the house and looked around the beautiful forest he smiled and breathed in the fresh air "Wow never had a chance to relax even before the Fourth Shinobi war" he said to himself and looked up to the morning sky and thought about the past few days "Well I hope they won't send assassins at me" he chuckled and started to walk.

As he was walking he heard a faint sound in the distance he looked at the direction it came from "Hm wonder where that came from" he thought and kept on thinking on what to do until he shrugged "Eh might as well check it out" he started to walk to the noise he heard a few seconds ago.

Now finding a way out of the forest he walked out and looked around and was amazed at what he saw. "What place is this" he muttered to himself and looked around he saw tall buildings and weird looking machines that moved fast and people with weird clothes walking around "Hm were am I?" he asked himself and walked up to a man who was wearing a business suit and greeted him in a nice way "Hello there sir do you know where I am?" he asked him the man looked at him "Well we are in KabukichōTōkyō" the man told him Naruto thanked the man and walked away looking at the tall buildings and stores nearby he heard his stomach grumble and looked at his stomach "Well looks like I'm hungry" he said to himself but then realized something HE HAD NO MONEY WHAT SO EVER! "...FUCK!" he yelled scaring the people around him.

After a few hours of realizing that he had no money to buy food, he started to walk around his stomach rumbling from time to time he sighed and ignored it again and kept walking until he accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry about that" he apologizes and held out his hand for her she looked at him and took his hand she was surprised on how hard his hand was. Naruto pulled her up surprising her on how strong he was "Wow your pretty strong for a guy" she smiled at him Naruto chuckled and nodded "Yeah I take pride in my strength" he smiled at her until he realized he didn't get her name "Forgive me for my manners but can I get a name for the pretty lady?" he smirked at her she laughed a bit and said her name "Well the name is Homura" she told him Naruto nodded "Lovely name you have my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said his own name. Homura looked at him weirdly "Your name is fishcake?" she asked him Naruto sighed "No it means maelstrom" Homura 'oohed' and nodded "Okay that makes sense." She smiled at him.

Naruto now walking with Homura "So uh Homura" Gaining her attention "Yes?" she looked him "Well uh from what I can tell you train right?" he asked her. She nodded at him "Yes how did you know that?" she asked him suspiciously. Naruto chuckled a bit at her "Well from what your body type can tell me it looks like you've been training your whole life" he explained to her. Homura looked at her body and blushed a bit "Yeah I guess your right heh" she chuckled nervously and looked at him "What about you Naruto have you trained as well?" he nodded at her and lifted his shirt up showing an 8-pack to her she blushed surpassing that of a tomato. "W-wow uh what a nice stomach you have" she blushed and looked away from him. Naruto laughed at her until his stomach grumbled for the 100th time today he held his stomach "Man I'm hungry" he said Homura now feeling better after blushing looked at him "Hey you alright?" she asked him he shook his head "No I've been hungry for the past two days" he told her Homura looking at him surprised.

Homura looking at him in surprise "You haven't eaten in the past two days?!" she said staring at him in shock. Naruto nodded his head to her "Well then how about we eat somewhere" She told him Naruto looking at her with uncertainty "Are you sure I mean I don't want to be a burden to you" Homura shook her head "Nah you won't I know great place down the road from here" She pointed behind her "We'll eat there" She suggested him. Naruto thought about it and nodded his head "Okay then if you say so" He chuckled and both started walking to the restaurant.

Now at the restaurant, both ordering what they want and waited for a few minutes for their food to arrive until it finally came they looked at their food hungrily and started to eat. As they were eating Homura looked at Naruto who was eating ramen "Hey Naruto?" She asked he looked at her "Yes?" he voice muffled by the ramen he was eating and slurped it all up.

"What is it Homura?" looking at her confusingly and grabbed another plate of food and started to eat again. Homura thought about her question and asked, "Naruto who were you trained by?" Naruto stopped eating and looked at her and thought about her question. "Well I was trained by a man named Goku," he said to her. Homura had a look of surprise of that name "Goku? What a weird name" she thought of the name. Naruto chuckled "yeah it was weird to me as well but he was incredibly strong and when he found me training in the forest" he now started to explain to Homura on how he met his Sensei.

(Flashback a month before the Fourth Shinobi war)

Naruto was practicing his Kata's on a tree until he sent a final kick to the tree which made it fall down to the ground with a loud 'thud' he panted in tiredness and fell on his ass and looked at the tree until he heard a voice "Looks like you've been giving a pretty good beating on that tree." Naruto got up and took his stance "Who said that!" He yelled and looked around until he felt a presence behind and sent a kick behind him only for the man to grab his leg and squeeze it making Naruto grunt in pain and the man pushed his leg making Naruto fall to the ground he got up and looked at him.

He had weird clothing that he never saw before. Naruto kept looking at him and rushed at him and a triple combo at him but he dodged and caught Naruto's punch and pulled him down and kneeled Naruto in the stomach making him spit out saliva and punched him in the face. Naruto staggered back holding his stomach and nose in pain 'Damn that fucking hurt.' he looked at the man again and rushed at him and sent a kick at him to which he blocked the man using his right hand and palmed him in the stomach making Naruto grunt in pain. The man looked at him and started to send a flurry of punches at him Naruto barely had time block until he was hit in the face and stomach again the man suddenly teleported behind him and kick Naruto in the leg making him fall in one knee he looked at man only to feel his cheek begin hit making Naruto fall to the ground groaning in pain and he groggily looked at the man "Who are you?" he asked him The man looked at him and said his name "The name is Son Goku" the now named Goku smirked "But call me Sensei from now on." Naruto looked at him and passed out from the pain he received.

(Naruto was being Trained by Xeno Goku)

(End of flashback)

"And after all of that he took me under his wing and trained me" he explained to Homura who now had a stary look on her face"Wow how strong was he?" She asked him. Naruto thought about it "If he went full power he could've killed me in a second" he said surprising Homura she had an idea "Hey mind showing me some of your techniques?"Naruto thought about it and nodded "Sure it won't hurt follow me" he smiled and walked towards the forest with Homura following after.

(At the forest)

Now at the forest, Naruto was with Homura and looked around "This place is perfect" He smiled and got in the middle of the field "Well ready to be amazed Homura?" He asked her to which she nodded he chuckled and cupped his hands into a 'O' fashion and started to chant "KA-" a bright blue light appeared in his hand but he kept going "ME" the light grew brighter "HA-" it grew bigger "ME-" he made it grew bigger and more powerful "HA!" he roared and launched it.

He roared as the beam was shot from his hands and was traveling very far from the forest until it stopped creating a massive explosion from afar. Seconds later massive winds blew them away well just for Homura as she rolled away while Naruto chuckled and used his Chakra to stay still.

After a few seconds, it stopped Homura stood up her hair now all over the place her clothing once neat now messy her shirt somehow ripped up showing her bountiful breast he blushed and looked away from her 'What is up with the clothes ripping?' he questioned himself and looked away from her. Homura looking confused as to why Naruto was suddenly looking away until she looked down to see her breast exposed to him she blushed and used her arm to cover them up "Uh d-do you happen to have any spare clothes for me?" she stuttered a bit at him. Naruto nodded and took off his shirt and giving it to her she thanked him and put it on.

(A few hours later)

Both Homura and Naruto hanged out after the incident they had fun playing arcade game well more like Homura did after she had to explain how it works and that Naruto destroyed the whack-a-mole with his unusual strength that he had. They ate once again but Homura was crying tears after Naruto ate the restaurants whole stock and were banned for life. Same with the Gambling Naruto completely wiped out their whole money and it went on for hours until they were banned from the last one. They had a good time before they had to depart. the two said their goodbyes an left.

(Naruto)

He was walking home and looked at the money he won "Well this should help me to buy food and clothes" He chuckled to himself and put the money away before getting home.

Now at Home, he put the money in the counter before falling towards his bed before looking at the night sky "Hope to see you again Homura you were...interesting to say" he smiled before dozing off to sleep.

(With Homura)

Also back she greeted her team as there were going to sleep she walked to her room before removing her clothes along with the shirt the Naruto gave her she looked at it and blushed "Well I hope to meet you again Naruto" she smiled and went to sleep but not before cuddling with his shirt a tint of red on her face.

(Well that is all for today guys sorry about the long update didn't really have the motivation to write until you know what let's update this today! And sorry about the end kinda rushed a bit heh)

(This is Natashi signing out!)

Words:2096


End file.
